Le trio sous ma garde
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Et si Sabo avait été sauvé ? Et si elle faisait tout pour avoir la garde du trio ? Et comment allaient réagir ses deux frères en voyant le petit blond ?


Je venais de sauver Sabo de son petit bateau en feu. Il était gravement brûlé mais vite guéri avec mes pouvoirs. Je lui administrai les premiers soins et me téléportai chez moi, le petit garçon dans mes bras. Il sera plus en sécurité ici mais je ne pourrais pas revenir sur l'île avant une bonne semaine. Je montai à l'étage et allongeai le petit blond sur mon lit. Je le soignai entièrement puis enlevai ses chaussures, son chapeau et sa veste puis le mis dans les draps. Je partis faire à manger.

Il était 19h00 et Sabo se montra. Il paraissait surpris.

Sabo : On est chez toi ?

Moi : Oui. Je vois que tu vas mieux. Tu as meilleure mine.

Sabo : Comment … as-tu fais pour me sauver ?

Moi : J'ai eu une vision.

Sabo : Es-ce que je vais pouvoir revoir Luffy et Ace bientôt ?

Moi : Dan 8 jours. Je sais que c'est un peu long mais je ne peux pas avant.

Sabo : Ça ne fait rien. J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiéteront pas.

Moi : Ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne dit rien, regardant autour de lui.

Sabo : Tu vis toute seule ici ?

Moi : Oui.

Sabo : C'est grand pour quelqu'un qui vit seul ici.

Moi : Tu as faim ?

Sabo : Oh oui alors.

Moi : Installe-toi je vais te servir.

Il s'assit à table et je servais à manger pour nous deux.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après avoir retrouvé tes frères ? Tu te doutes qu'un garçon de ton âge sera en danger en mer.

Sabo : Oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Ce serait bien que tu nous élèves tous les trois.

Moi : Mais vous vous plaisez avec Dadan.

Sabo : Cette vieille nous oblige à aller chercher le dîner. Et puis on sera libres avec toi.

Moi : Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Sabo : Luffy serait content. Il t'adore.

Moi : Son grand-père ne sera pas d'accord.

Sabo : Je l'avais oublié le vieux.

Moi : On verra.

Sabo : Oui.

Nous mangeâmes en silence.

Moi : Ça te plaît ?

Sabo : Oui c'est très bon.

Je souris.

Après le repas je débarrassai et Sabo m'aida. Il se plaisait ici mais avait hâte de revoir ses frères.

8 jours plus tard.

Moi : Sabo tu es prêt ?

Sabo : Oui.

Moi : Aller viens.

Nous allâmes dans la forêt, où ce sera plus sûr pour le transfert. Sabo me tenait la main mais ne disait rien.

Moi : Ça ne va pas mon petit poussin ?

Sabo : Si si. C'est juste que je veux que tu sois notre tutrice. Tu ferais une maman idéale.

Moi : Tu trouves ?

Sabo : Oui.

Moi : Tu es trop mignon.

Arrivés au point de transfert Sabo se serra contre moi.

Sabo : Je ne veux pas que tu nous laisses.

Moi : Je n'aurais pas le choix si Garp ne veut pas. On y va ?

Sabo : Oui.

Je concentrai mes pouvoirs sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Moi : Prêt ?

Sabo : Oui.

Nous passâmes la porte et arrivâmes dans la forêt du Mont Corvo.

Moi : Tu sais où se trouve la maison de Dadan ?

Sabo : Oui, viens.

Il prit ma main et m'attira dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche je vis une silhouette que je connaissais bien. Sabo me devança :

Sabo : LUFFY !

Le petit garçon se retourna et quand il nous vit courra vers nous.

Luffy : SABO ! AIKO !

Arrivé à nous il sauta sur Sabo qui le serra contre lui.

Luffy : C'est Aiko qui t'a sauvé c'est ça ?

Sabo : Oui, ça va toi ?

Luffy : Oui.

Sabo : Où est Ace ?

Luffy : Il ne doit pas être loin.

Je tournai la tête et vis Ace. Il était immobile au milieu du chemin. Sabo et Luffy le virent.

Sabo : Salut Ace.

Le brun ne dit rien mais courra vers nous puis sauta également sur Sabo.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais …

Sabo : Aiko m'a sauvé.

Moi : Bon Sabo, je vais y aller.

Sabo : Non reste. S'il te plaît.

Moi : Combien de temps ?

Sabo : Luffy, ça te dirait qu'Aiko devienne notre nouvelle maman ?

Luffy : Oh oui alors !

Sabo : Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. Allons voir la vieille bique.

Ace : Même si elle est d'accord il reste le problème du grand-père de Luffy.

Apparemment il n'est pas d'accord. Sabo me pris la main.

Sabo : Aller viens.

Je ne dis rien, attendrie par leur comportement.

Nous arrivâmes à une maison en bois. Sabo, qui me tenait toujours la main me tira vers la porte et entra. Dadan discutait avec ses hommes.

Sabo : Salut.

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Dadan : Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te croyait …

Sabo : Aiko m'a sauvé.

Dadan me regarda, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Dadan : Et donc que fait-elle là ?

Sabo : On est venus te demander qu'elle nous prenne sous sa charge.

Dadan : Je risque gros avec Garp. Je ne veux pas.

Luffy : Méchante vieille bique !

Il se jeta sur moi.

Moi : Luffy, tu dois comprendre.

Luffy : M'en fous. Reste. Je t'aime trop.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'adore mais je ne peux pas.

Sabo : De toute façon le grand-père de Luffy ne nous retrouvera pas.

Moi : Oui mais Dadan aura des ennuis donc je ne peux pas.

Luffy : C'est pas juste.

Moi : Je suis désolée. Je dois repartir.

Luffy pleura.

Ace : Arrête de chouiner, t'es plus un gamin.

Luffy : Si je suis encore petit !

Je sortis de la maison et marchai vers le point de passage quand on me retint les mains. Je regardai la gauche, Luffy me la tenait. Je regardai la droite et vis Sabo me tenir la main.

Moi : Les garçons …

Luffy : On Veut repartir avec toi.

Sabo : On fera tout ce qu'il fait mais on veut que tu sois notre maman.

Dadan vint vers nous.

Sabo : Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un de tes sorts ? Pour oublier la mémoire.

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a …

Moi : Sabo.

Sabo : Oui j'ai lu un peu ton grimoire mais je voulais tout savoir sur toi.

Il est trop mignon. Je regardai Dadan.

Moi : Je vais utiliser un sort d'oubli. Ça fera oublier à Garp que la famille Dadan sont des bandits.

Les garçons lâchèrent mes mains que je joignis et récitai une formule sous les yeux émerveillés de Sabo et Luffy. Une boule violette et bleue apparut et je le donnai à Dadan.

Moi : Inventez un mensonge quand il ne verra plus les garçons. Quand vous mangerez mettez là dans sa boisson. S'il redemande les garçons vous pourrez lui avouer que je les ai emmenés avec moi. Il vous demandera sans doute pourquoi vous m'avez laissée les emmener. Dîtes lui que je vous ai lancé un sort vous empêchant de bouger. Ou autre chose si vous voulez. Il ne me retrouvera sans doute pas alors il peut dire ce qu'il veut.

À côté de moi Luffy sautait de joie.

Luffy : Youpi youpi !

Sabo : C'est génial. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ace ?

Ace : Ouais c'est cool.

Il n'est pas enchanté, ça se voit

Luffy : Tu n'aimes pas Aiko, Ace ?

Il devint tout rouge.

Ace : Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sabo : C'est juste qu'Ace ne la connaît pas très bien c'est tout.

Moi : Bon, vous venez les garçons ?

Sabo et Luffy : Oui ! Au revoir Dadan !

Ils me reprirent les mains et nous passâmes dans le "vortex" pour arriver à Konoha. Luffy lâcha ma main et courra.

Sabo et moi : Luffy !

Le blondinet le suivit. Ace ne disait rien.

Moi : Il fallait le dire si tu voulais rester avec Dadan.

Ace : Ce n'est pas ça. Mais comme l'a dit Sabo je ne vous connais pas beaucoup. Luffy et Sabo ont passé du temps avec vous alors ils sont habitués.

Moi : Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et puis je suis au courant pour ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas en danger ici. Personne ne te connaît.

Je lui tendis la main.

Moi : Tu viens ?

Il la prit et nous allâmes à la maison où Sabo et Luffy devaient y être.

Ils aiment bien être avec moi mais passent aussi beaucoup de temps dans la forêt à s'entraîner. Je vais souvent les voir.

Un fois, assise contre un arbre, Ace vint me voir.

Moi : Ça va ?

Ace : Moi, toujours.

Il sourit et s'assit sur mes jambes puis appuya contre moi.

Moi : Est-ce que Luffy et Sabo sont au courant pour ton père ?

Ace : Oui. Ils l'ont accepté. Je dois beaucoup à ma mère mais …

Moi : Je n veux pas la remplacer tu sais, loin de là.

Ace : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es une mère formidable.

Moi : Et vous trois êtes adorables.

Il ne dit rien.

Le temps passa trop vite. Ils avaient maintenant 15 ans et Luffy 13. Encore 2 ou 3 ans et ils partiront en mer.

Quand Ace eut 18 ans il vint me voir.

Ace : Aiko, je voudrais que tu fasses partie de mon équipage.

Moi : Mais et Luffy ?

Ace : J'en ai parlé avec lui, il va passer sa dernière année chez Dadan.

Moi : Oh, d'accord alors.

Sabo partit de son côté.

Luffy chez Dadan et je partis avec Ace. On a rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ace a été sauvé à Marineford. Tout va bien. Des fois il m'appelle maman sans le faire exprès. J'ai 21 ans et lui 20.

FIN


End file.
